


Forever

by jostenminyard (onceuponahundred)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Barista!Kevin, Cute, Florist!Andrew, Humor, M/M, Multi, Tattoo Artist!Neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/jostenminyard
Summary: okay but pls if you want elaborate on the coffeshop/florist/tattoo shop au again like i just want to know what kind of tattoos neil gives the boys and how the convo goes like do they ask him to make his doodles permanent does he ask to do smth on them ?? do they have tattoos before ?? does neil ever let andrew or kevin use his gun (w some practice) to do smth on him pls i am dying have a wonderful day





	

Neil never thought he would find a single person to love him, much less two people. But that’s what Kevin and Andrew are to him. They’re the people who against all odds care about him for some godforsaken reason. 

He’s lying on top of Kevin, fingertips tracing the bare skin underneath him. Andrew is somewhere in the kitchen, probably looking for the chocolate ice cream that he knows Neil has for him. 

Neil bends down, his lips brushing against a shoulder blade as he murmurs, “You should let me tattoo you.” 

Kevin shivers, goosebumps appearing along his skin. He turns his head, looking at Neil over his shoulder. 

“Only if Andrew gets one too.” 

Neil grins. He knew that Kevin would be the easier one to persuade out of his two boyfriends. He clambers off Kevin, pulling the other up so that the two of them can head into the kitchen. Neil knew that it would take the combined effort of both him and Kevin to get Andrew to agree to this. 

At the sound of their footsteps, Andrew turns. He has a spoon in hand which he’s using to dig into the tub of ice cream that he had placed on the counter. His eyes narrow at the sight of both his boyfriends standing in front of him. They darken slightly as he takes in Kevin’s bare skin, but Andrew drags them away focusing instead on Neil. 

“What do you want?” 

Neil smirks, hand reaching out to lace together with Kevin’s. “Why do you always assume I want something?” 

Andrew digs his spoon further into his ice cream, taking a chunk out before shoving it into his face. With his mouth filled with chocolatey goodness he mumbles, “You always want something, Josten.” 

Neil laughs, the sound light and happy. His fingers start to trace over Kevin’s knuckles as the other just looks at his two short boyfriends argue with one another. 

“Fine, you’re right. I do want something and Kevin’s already agreed to it.” Andrew waves his spoon, urging Neil to continue talking. “Get a matching tattoo with Kevin. He said he would only get one if you do.” 

“No.” 

With that simple word, Andrew goes back to his ice cream ignoring both Neil and Kevin. Neil sighs, before dropping Kevin’s hand and walking over to Andrew. He stops before the other whispering, “What if I made it worth your time?” 

Andrew looks up, a single eyebrow arched and his mouth in a thin line. His eyes are bright, and almost amusing glint to them. “How are you going to do that?” 

“You get to choose where it is and what it is, within reason of course.” 

“That isn’t enough and you know it.” 

Andrew goes back to his ice cream, leaving Neil frustrated and Kevin amused. Neil gets a pout on his face, his eyes big and wide as he stares up at Andrew imploringly. 

“Don’t look at me like that.” 

“Then get a fucking tattoo. Kevin is letting me do his and I want to do yours.” 

Andrew glares, pointing his spoon in Kevin’s general direction, who’s been watching his two small boyfriends argue with an amused smile on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Just because that idiot is letting you near a needle and his body, doesn’t mean I have to.” 

Neil’s pout deepens, his voice almost turning whiny. “Fine, be that way.” 

Kevin looks at Neil’s face, taking in the desolate look in his eyes. He turns back to Andrew simply asking, “What do you want to do this, Andrew?” 

Tapping his spoon against his lips, eyes cold and dead, Andrew ponders the question for a minute before saying, “Neil has to get one and I get to be the one to do it.” 

Kevin looks over his shoulder at Neil who’s nodding eagerly, already agreeing to Andrew’s terms. Kevin smiles, bending until his face is level with Andrew’s. His voice is a whisper, “Can I?” 

In answer, Andrew tilts his head forward, lips capturing Kevin’s easily. Andrew’s mouth is cold, and tastes vaguely of chocolate but Kevin doesn’t care. His hands grip the counter on either side of Andrew’s hips tightly. His tongue traces the seam of Andrew’s lips and the other opens without much preamble. 

Neil watches in awe, eyes darkening and tongue slipping out to lick his lips. He can only stare for a couple minutes, eyes tracing over Kevin’s tall form bending to reach Andrew’s. At the way Andrew has his hands fisted in the collar of Kevin’s shirt, holding on tightly. 

Neil grins, already moving forward as he thinks about how much the two men in front of him meant to him. His thoughts are also filled with how he was ready to have a piece of them tattooed on his skin forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://bisexualkevinday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
